


DuckCat!

by Aurora_Novarum



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Crack, Gen, Humor, Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-15
Updated: 2009-12-15
Packaged: 2017-10-04 11:24:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_Novarum/pseuds/Aurora_Novarum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who's messing with whom?</p>
            </blockquote>





	DuckCat!

**Author's Note:**

> Based on an icon of a photoshopped cathead on duck feet. Here's a copy of the story at [](http:)my journal with a pic of the icon in question.

"What...is that?"

Sam actually didn't hear Colonel O'Neill ask the question. She was too focused on the schematics scattered across her lab table. She did, however, notice the poking. Biting down on the what about erupt from her throat when she remembered who was doing the poking, she settled on a barely subordinate: "Sir?"

"On your computer. Is that...what planet did they find that on?"

She blinked, uncertain what part of the various energy signatures or metallurgic reports he was even bothering to read until he realized he was actually looking at her computer and the screen saver bouncing across the monitor.

"Oh. That's a duckcat."

"I mean, how does it...and...I do not remember seeing that on any mission. I remember purple dogs, the dragons."

Sam automatically corrected him. "They weren't actually dragons, sir, they were regular birds,"

"With scales, Carter. Birds with scales. But...was that the thing SG-7 ran into three weeks ago? Where the heck is its body? How does it...?"

"It's not an alien creature, sir." Carter shifted the mouse to stop the Colonel from pointing at her monitor and leaving fingerprints. "It's a memecat. Cassie sent it to me, or maybe Daniel or...anyway, I find it makes me laugh when I need a break from coding."

"It's a what cat?"

"It's just a photoshopped image going around the internet. It's supposed to be funny, Jack." Daniel answered. Sam hadn't heard either him or Teal'c enter her lab. That would mean it was lunchtime. How long had she been staring at these blueprints?

The Colonel was instantly countering Daniel's comment. "Funny? That is not funny. I know funny."

"That's debatable." Sam bit her lip to prevent herself echoing Daniel's muttered response.

O'Neill glared between Sam and Daniel. "We are doing a Simpsons marathon soon. Oh yes. You clearly need a refresher on humor."

"Sir, I'm not sure why you're so surprised by the duckcat. I sent it to your email."

Daniel nodded. "I sent it to you too."

"No. Never got such a thing."

"I sent it."

"Didn't."

"Did."

Sam knew she needed to interrupt, or they'd be going on with this all through lunch. "Did you open the email attachment, sir? It wouldn't have been in the document itself."

"I...I'm not a total luddite with technology, Carter," Colonel O'Neill protested, but he didn't meet her eyes. She took the opportunity to exchange a knowing smile with Daniel. "How would Cassie get such a thing anyway?"

"It was I who forwarded the picture to Cassandra Fraiser."

The Colonel stared at Teal'c with an expression of betrayal. "You, Teal'c?"

"Indeed. I was relaying to her the breadth and variety of Earth's animal life."

The other three members of SG-1 stared at him. Sam looked from Daniel to Colonel O'Neill. No one else looked ready to tackle the...well, the duckcat in the room. "Teal'c, you know that's not really an animal. It's just chopped up pictures of two different animals. A bird and a cat, like Shroedinger. You've met my cat."

Teal'c frowned. "It looks similar to the pets kept by youth on some Goa'uld worlds. I had one I named Ka'tnp."

Sam could see the gears turning in Daniel's head as he translated. He squeaked out, "Fluffy?!"

"You had something like that and you named it Fluffy?" Colonel O'Neill joined in Daniel's incredulity.

"It was an honored pet, for its short time span."

"This conversation has officially gotten weird...er." The Colonel shook his head and gestured. "C'mon. Let's get outta here before the mac and cheese gets cold."

He gave Teal'c another look as he passed into the hall, Daniel following. Teal'c stilled Sam's hand as she was about to lock down her computer. "If you do not mind, Captain Carter, I wish to borrow your computer to contact Cassandra Fraiser."

There was something in Teal'c's eye as he spoke. She watched him shrewdly. "To correct the idea that's an Earth animal?"

Teal'c looked at her with a raised eyebrow for several moments before studying her. He nodded at something in her expression as he began to type. "To verify our next photoshop lesson."

Fin.


End file.
